


RWBY: Gods & Pawns

by ScarletFlores



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletFlores/pseuds/ScarletFlores
Summary: An alternate retelling of the RWBY story from Volume One and onward.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**((I do not own RWBY, the ownership belongs to Monty Oum & Roosterteeth, so don’t sue me, m’kay? This will be an Alternate Universe telling of the RWBY story. I will be changing some things such as lore and the like so, yes. That’s it. Ships happen, are you a fan? I hope. Anyway, let the story begin.))**

_ Chapter One: Little Red _

Under the shine of the broken moon, Vale’s lights filled some streets as dance clubs blared music while some stores began to close for the night. Everything was peaceful.

“The store will close in 30 minutes.” An elder shopkeeper spoke up as he finished sweeping the floor, then made his way into the back of the store. While he was away, customers began to leave the store politely until a gang of men stepped inside.

“I’m only going to say this once.” A man in a white coat with a cigar burning spoke, “Leave.” Customers quickly step out with their items while some dropped their groceries and left the store. “Good. Grab the Dust.” The man orders the followers behind him. As they filled small canisters with different colors of Dust, a man hears some muffled music coming from the corner of the store. Making his way over he finds a small girl in a red hood.

“Hey kid, hands up.” The man aims out his handgun, approaching the small girl, “Hey, I said hands in the air!”

“Hmm?” the girl turns and takes off her headphones, “Oh hello.”

“Kid, hands up.” The man raises his voice and the gun into the girls face.

“Are…are you robbing me?”

“Yes!”

“Oh.” The girl tilts her head and overlooks the man.

Letting out a heavy sigh, the man in the white coat pulls the cigar from his mouth, looking over his Scroll, “I’m getting too old for this sh- “

“Whoa!” a gang member flies out of the door of the shop before a red blur rushes through the store, knocking all but the main man out of the shop.

“Easy,” the man holds up his cane to the girl, aiming it towards the elderly shopkeeper holding his Scroll, “Someone could get hurt.”

“G-get out of my shop,” the man speaks up, “I’ve called the police, they’ll be here soon.

“Well, I guess no witnesses then.” Smoking a puff from his cigar, the man fires a large blast to the old man. Exploding on impact, the man smirks only to notice rose petals burning to ash.

“Where, how?” the old man looks around as he’s now outside the shop near unconscious goons.

“Get somewhere safe, I’ll take care of him.” The young girl stands and removes her hood, pulling a weapon from her lower back magnetic holster and making to transform into a scythe.

The elder stands to his feet and rushes off as the smoker steps outside as the smoke and fire dim down inside the shop from indoor sprinklers.

“You’re something,” he drops his cigar and snuffs it out, “Let me guess, you want to be a Huntress.”

“Yep.” The girl replies taking a readied stance.

“Typical. Well, I guess I’ll be making my job easier in the future.” He raises his cane again and fires multiple shots.

Exploding the road where the girl stood, the man waited for the smoke to clear, only to find rose petals again. Looking up to the sky, the man sees the girl in front of the moon. She twirls and fires a blank shot from her weapon, increasing her speed as she spins down rapidly, barely missing the man.

The man held his cane and bashed the girl across her head. She flipped back and slammed her scythe into the ground, staggering the man before she flipped over the weapon, kicking him in the face.

He held his jaw and looked to the ground where he crushed his cigar into the road, “Yeah I don’t have time for this.” Hearing the police sirens, the man kicked up the ash from his cigar into the girls face, temporarily blinding her. He then takes his chance and knocks her to the ground before running to an alleyway.

Rubbing her eyes clear, she looked around just in time to see the man jump between rooftops. Reloading her weapon, she aimed her barrel to the ground and fires, making herself soar into the sky, onto the rooftop.

“Hey!” the girl shouts, some ash still smudged across her face as she stood.

“Kids…” the man sighed annoyed just as a Bullhead airship lowered over the man, opening its door for him.

“Stand down.” A blonde woman spoke as her heels clacked against the rooftop as she ran passed the hooded girl. Using a riding crop, she sends icicles to impale the airship.

“We’ve got a Huntress.” The man speaks up before replacing the pilot, taking control. A smaller girl walks over to the open door, silhouetted in shadow. Unfurling an umbrella, a large clear mirror appeared between the two groups before shattering. The airship now miles away.

Damn…” the woman puts her weapon away before turning to be greeted by a large beaming smile.

“You’re a Huntress,” the young girl squeals in excitement, “Can I have your autograph?”

Within an interrogation room, the young girl sits in a metal chair as the Huntress scolds her for the actions she took during the robbery.

“There are rules in place for situations like this,” the woman speaks down to the child, “You nearly broke every single one.”

“They started it.” The girl looks up to the Huntress, “That old man could’ve gotten hurt- “

“However,” cutting the younger girl off, she holds her hand out to her, “You did a decent job.” The younger girl shakes the olders hand before receiving a small smack on the wrist.

“Ow!” the girl pouts and holds her hand.

“Next time, please follow the rules. Next time he may not be able to help you out.” She sighs and steps to the side of the room.

“Huh?’ the young girl looks to the doorway as an older man steps inside the room holding a plate of cookies.

“Ruby Rose,” the man takes a seat and slides the cookies to her, “I hear you stopped a robbery.”

“Well…kind of,” Ruby reaches for a cookie hesitantly, “I heard I messed up.” She grumbles into a cookie as she gives the older woman a look only for the Huntress to roll her eyes.

“We’ll she is right.” The man chuckles, “However I must thank you. You helped a friend of mine.” He pulls out his Scroll to show security footage of the shop, “He says you saved his life. Thank you.”

“Oh…” Ruby watches the footage then to the man, “Y-you’re welcome sir.”

“Hmm,” he chuckles, “Do you know who I am?

“You’re Professor Ozpin, you’re the new headmaster of Beacon Academy.” Ruby speaks up before grabbing another cookie, “Hello.”

“Hmm,” he chuckles again, “Hello. Tell me, where did you learn your skill with a scythe?”

“My Uncle taught me, he teaches at Signal.” Ruby says with a mouthful of cookie.

“Ahh, Qrow Branwin, he is skilled Huntsmen.” Ozpin nods and places his Scroll away, “Miss Rose, I would like to ask you a question.”

“Yes sir?” Ruby looks to Ozpin a little nervous.

“Why do you want to be a Huntress?”

Ruby thinks to herself and places a clear plate back on the table, “Because…It’s kind. To help people, and save them when trouble comes. L-like those old bedtime stories. I want to be a Huntress I can protect people who can’t protect themselves.”

Silence fell the room as the two adults processed the answer. Glynda and Ozpin shared a look before Glynda shrugs.

“That’s a great answer.” Ozpin smiles.

“I can’t believe my baby sister gets to come to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!”

“Yang, please…” Ruby gasps for air as she is crushed in a hug from her sister.

“What, aren’t you excited?” Yang releases Ruby and steps back a little.

“Of course I am excited, it’s just,” Ruby hugs her arm and looks down to the floor, “I got moved up two years early…that’s a lot. I don’t know if I’m ready…”

“Ruby, don’t worry.” Yang places her arm around her sister and looks out an airship window, “You’re here because, like the rest of us here, you earned your spot here. You’ll be okay.

“Oh no…Heights…” a blond boy rushes passed the two sisters, puking into a garbage can.

“We’ll…not all of us will be okay.” Yang look away with a gross expression.

“I guess,” Ruby chuckles before looking down, “Eww Yang there’s puke on your shoe!”

“GrossGrossGrossGrossGross!” Yang rushes off trying to get rid of the puke.

“Ew, no!” Ruby eeps, “Stay away from me! Stay away from me!”+

Within an office, Ozpin watches a news report of the robbery, sipping from a coffee cup, “Thank you, Glynda.”

“Thank your friend. He understood the need not to mention the missing Dust or Roman Torchwick.” Glynda steps around the desk and looks out the window of the office, “The new students are here, I’ll go welcome them.”

Ozpin stands and walks over to the window seeing the large airship land before taking another sip, “I’ll be down to welcome them in a moment. I need to make a call.”

“Yes sir.” Glynda steps away and walks to an elevator, leaving the office.

Once alone, Ozpin turns back to his desk where a holographic chessboard appears. One side with white pieces; the other with black pieces.

“Game set.”

**((Thank you for reading this beginning of this AU. I know it’s basically the first episode but I did my best to make this version unique and different. The major differences will become more noticeable later on once the initiation takes place. I do hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think. Have a good day/night.))**


	2. Chapter Two: Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls prepare for initiation and make a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapt Two of this AU, slowly but surely making progress ^^

RWBY: Gods & Pawns

Chapter Two: Making Friends

“Woooooow.” Yang and Ruby stand in awe while looking to the large campus as students walk by, also excited, and make their way inside the entrance hall of the academy. Following the crowd of students, the two sisters point and look around the amazing design of the school before a microphone catches the attention of the room.

“Hello and welcome to Beacon, I am Glynda Goodwitch.” The huntress speaks into the microphone as the room falls silent, “Today we welcome you with open arms as we prepare to set you on the path of becoming the next guardians of peace to protect our world. To welcome you is our new headmaster, Professor Ozpin.” Murmurs and whispers spread as the man stepped to the mic, holding his can behind him politely.

“Today is your first step. You have entered our halls and have begun your journey. This is no easy feat. Many who have tried to become peacekeepers have turned away because of the challenge; the struggle. Take pride in yourself as you have come this far. Now press on.” Ozpin looks over the crowd and steps back as Glynda approached the microphone again.

“You all will be staying in the Ball Room, there are plenty of room to fit your comforts. Sleep well as tomorrow the initiation begins. Goodnight.” Glynda waves her hand, using her semblance to open the doors to the ball room where warm lights shined and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.

Later that night, the two sisters found a spot in the ball room to set up an area to sleep. Other students spoke among each other about what they hope to gain from being at the Academy, while others kept to themselves.

“Hey Ruby, have you seen my brush?” Yang looked through her small pack.

“I haven’t, but maybe it’s in your other bags? We can check once we get assigned dorms?” Ruby helped look through her own bag.

As the sisters searched around before a small scuffle gained their attention. A blond boy in a blue onesie holds his hands up as he’s held to a wall by another surrounded by a small trio.

“Hey guys, come on,” the blond boy protests before being shoved again.

“Hey, leave him alone.” Yang speaks up and crosses her arms once she steps over to the group.

“Aww, look at this, he’s got a friend.” The bully turns to Yang, “Or what.”

“Or, I show you why I was accepted to Beacon.” Yangs eyes flash a hint of crimson.

“Hmph,” the bully lets go of the blond boy and steps away, “Come on guys.”

Ruby steps out from behind Yang and hugs her arm, “That was a thing…”  
“Don’t worry, Sis.” Yang smiles as her violet eyes beamed, “And hey, you okay uhh?” Yang holds her hand out to the boy.

“Umm, I’m Jaune. Jaune Arc.” The boy shakes Yangs hand, “Umm, thank you for that.”

“No problem.” As Yang smiles, Ruby looks to Jaune and his things now in a messy pile.

“If you want you can move your stuff to our spot, we’ve got some room.” Ruby points to their little area.

“Oh, thanks.” Jaune chuckles, picks up his things and follows Ruby to lay out his sleeping bag.

Smiling softly, Yang feels a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, Yang sees a black hair girl with a bow on the top of her head, “Hmm? Oh hello.”

Amber eyes look up to Violet before holding up a hand, holding a golden brush, “Is this yours, I found it near the entrance.”

“Oh,’ Yang exclaims in surprise, “It is, thank you.”

“No problem.” The bow girl hands the brush over before walking off to her own corner, pulling out a book from a small bag and begins reading.

-

The next morning, the first year students gather in locker rooms to get their weapons and equipment for their initiation for teams. Yang, Ruby, and Jaune spit off as Yang and Ruby enter the woman’s locker room.

“See, that wasn’t so bad. I told you’d make friends.” Yang playfully nudges Ruby.

“Pfffft!’” Ruby blows raspberries, “I just don’t like bullies, but Jaune is nice.” The young girl steps to her locker but ends up tripping over her feet, knocking a girl inside her own locker.

“Hey!” the girl inside shouts and steps out, covered in varieties of Dust powders. 

“I-I’m sorry, I tripped.

“No kidding!” the white haired girl stomped her foot, slamming her locker shut, “What are you even doing here, aren’t you a little young to be attending Beacon?” 

“Hey, it was an accident.” Yang places her arm in front of Ruby to block the girls’ wrath.

“Hmph.” The girl dusts off her white skirt and takes her rapier before leaving the locker room.

Sighing regrettable, Ruby opens her locker and grabs Crescent Rose, “Thank you, Yang.”

“No problem.” Yang replies softly before shutting her locker after grabbing her gauntlets, “Don’t worry, odds are you won’t see her for the rest of the year.”

“Yeah but it still happened.” Ruby holsters the scythe to her lower back.

“Yep.” Yang gives a soft side hug, “See you out there, okay?”

Ruby nods and grabs a few cartridges of Dust Bullets and closes her locker, stepping out of the room to the cliffs edge of Beacon.

-

“Now that everyone has made it,” Glynda Goodwitch looks over the group of students, “Everyone take a place at the platforms before you.”

The students step forward and look to Glynda, only to see Ozpin step to the front of the group.

“Today, you will be placed into Teams of Four, but first you will need a teammate. Together you will look for a temple within the forest. There, you and your teammate will select one Relic and return to this spot. After that the team will be made.”

“Sir, how will we be grouped together?” a student asks curiously.

“Your teammate will be selected once you land within the forest, and make eye contact with each other. Keep in mind, this teammate will be your partner for the next 4 years.” Ozpin finishes with a sip from his coffee cup, “Now please, take your stances.”

“You will be landing in the forest on your own. Use your training and knowledge,” Glynda activates the platforms, launching ten students at first, “Do that and you might just survive.”

((Thank you for reading this second chapter of this AU. I’m sorry for any typos I’ve missed, I’m trying to do better. I would like to know what you guys think so far of this AU, so please comment any thoughts you have regarding the fic. Take care and have a good day/night.))


End file.
